For many applications individual polymers do not possess a full range of performance characteristics required. Individual polyolefins having certain characteristics are often blended together in the hopes that the polymer blend will exhibit the best characteristics of its component polymers. Typically the result is a blend which displays an average of the individual properties of the individual resins. Physical blends also face problems of energy consumption, operational costs, and miscibility limitations. Unless the components are selected for their compatibility they can phase separate or smaller components can migrate to the surface. Reactor blends, also called intimate blends (a composition comprising two or more polymers made in the same reactor or in a series of reactors) are often used to address these issues along with the use of multiple catalyst systems. However, multiple catalyst systems that will operate under the same reactive environments to produce different polymers with desired properties remain problematic. Reactor polymer blends have also been produced in multiple stage process or multiple reactor systems; however, certain limits to the known methods of preparing reactor blends limit the suitability of this approach. Accordingly, there is continued interest in developing efficient and/or economical methods to produce desired reactor blends.